Phantom Pain
by Bulecelup
Summary: Aku adalah seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang telah mati ke Neraka bawah tanah, namun mengapa aku tak bisa membawa jiwa seorang manusia yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk diambil oleh ku? COMPLETE.
1. First Impression

**Title: **Phantom Pain.

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **(slight) LightMatt, MattMello.

**Genre: **Drama/angst

**Summary: **Light adalah seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang telah mati ke Neraka bawah tanah, namun mengapa dia tak bisa membawa jiwa seorang manusia yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk diambil olehnya?

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

"_Tak akan selamanya..."_

Seorang pemuda menatap kebawah gedung berlantai 25, dia berdiri tepat diatas atap dan matanya tetap terfokus kepada jalanan yang berada dibawah sana, orang-orang terlihat seperti titik, dan jalan raya terlihat seperti goresan kecil...

"_Diriku mendekapmu..."_

Kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kebawah, tanpa bisa untuk kembali lagi dan menyesalinya kembali. Lalu semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap gulita...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

"Oi, kau masih saja berada ditempat seperti ini." Seorang lelaki berkacamata dan berjubah hitam panjang berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas pagar besi pembatas, mereka berdua berada diatas atap gedung berlantai 25 yang sekarang telah ditutup dan sebentar lagi akan dirubuhkan.

"............" Pemuda yang dimaksud masih terbelenggu dalam kesunyian, dia sedang tak ingin berbicara, dia memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam, dan langit telah berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap...

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menghela nafas panjang, nampaknya dia merasa kesal karena telah di hiraukan. "Kau baru saja mendapatkan tugas baru, dan kurasa kau akan menyukai tugas yang satu ini..." katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas kecil.

Pemuda yang duduk diatas pagar besi itu akhirnya menengok kearah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, menatapnya dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. "Siapa orangnya, Mikami?"

Mikami tertawa ketika dia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. "Wah, tak kusangka kau akan menyebut namaku, Light... biasanya kau terlalu peduli akan 'arti dari sebuah nama...' " ujar Mikami sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

Light menatapnya dengan tajam "Jangan banyak ngomong, Mikami... cepat kau beritahukan siapa orangnya agar semuanya bisa cepat selesai." Ancam Light.

Mikami berhenti tertawa dan memberikan Light pandangan kesal. "Dia belum mati, Light... dia masih hidup dan bernafas. Namun waktunya hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi... kau harus menunggunya."

"Apa? Mengapa aku harus menunggunya? Menyusahkan saja..." keluh Light, pemuda berambut pendek berwarna cokelat dan bermata merah darah itu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, matahari akhirnya terbenam juga... dan langit malam akan segera datang untuk menggantikannya.

"Apa boleh buat, kita ini adalah iblis... tugas kita ialah mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia berdosa kedalam Neraka... kita tak mempunyai tugas lain selain hal itu bukan?" tiba-tiba 2 buah sayap hitam berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar besar muncul dari punggung Mikami, lalu dia terbang mendekati Light yang masih saja duduk ditempat yang sama.

Light menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. "Aku ini berbeda dengan kalian. Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian...!" sahut Light dengan nada kesal. Lalu dari punggungnya juga muncul 2 buah sayap hitam. Tapi bedanya.... Light memiliki bentuk sayap seperti malaikat, namun berwarna hitam gelap seperti sayap iblis...

"Itulah yang aku sukai darimu, kau adalah seorang iblis yang memiliki bentuk sayap seperti malaikat... karena _dosa _yang kau perbuat tak sepenuhnya adalah _dosa..._ dan aku telah menemukan jiwa seseorang yang memiliki nasib sama sepertimu..." gungam Mikami, dia menyodorkan gulungan kertas yang dia pegang kepada Light.

Mata Light terbalak ketika mendengar omongan Mikami, lalu dia mengambil gulungan kertas itu dari tangan Mikami dan membukanya. Light melihat wajah dari jiwa orang yang akan dia ambil, dan Light mengamatinya dengan baik-baik... "...Jiwa orang...yang memiliki _dosa_ yang sama denganku?"

Mikami menyeringai ketika melihat ekspressi wajah Light saat membuka gulungan kertas itu. "Ya, kau benar... _Dosa _yang dilakukan oleh orang itu sama denganmu... kalian berdua sama-sama mencintai orang yang seharusnya tak boleh kalian cintai..."

Perasaan Light bercampur aduk, sebuah tugas baru telah dia terima, dan sekarang dia harus menunggu untuk mengambil jiwa orang yang telah ditugaskan untuknya. Seperti yang dia lakukan setiap kali dia menerima tugas...

(TBC?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author:** on love, in sadness. **_**Jason Mraz **_)

**MATTGASM: ** anjriiit, ini lagu ada _moan-moan_nyaa!!! xDDD *_dilempar pake gitar ama Jason_* yeah... saia kembali menggunakan tema _Dosa _dan _Ke eksistensian _kembali... kayaknya doyan amat yah pake tuh tema? xD mending ada yang nyadar... iya nggak? AHAHA-HAHA-HAHAHA. Perlu lanjut ngga? Kasi tau yaaa. Sankyu. :D


	2. Second Impression

**Title: **Phantom Pain.

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **(slight) LightL, LightMatt, MattMello.

**Genre: **Drama/angst

**Summary:**Aku adalah seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang telah mati ke Neraka bawah tanah, namun mengapa aku tak bisa membawa jiwa seorang manusia yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk diambil oleh ku?

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"_Light, Light..."_

_Seseorang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang kali. Light mengalihkan pandangannya kepadanya, dia tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang memanggil namanya adalah orang yang dia tunggu selama ini._

"_Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Light."_

_Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Light, Light mau mengengam tangannya, namun entah mengapa ketika Light berusaha untuk menangkap tangannya, sosoknya terasa semakin jauh, jauh, dan jauh...._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Light terbang diatas kota, dan dibawah langit malam yang cerah... mencari rumah sakit tempat jiwa yang akan dia ambil nanti. Perasaan Light kembali bercampur aduk, dia tak menyangka kalau ada orang lain yang memiliki _dosa _yang sama dengannya...

_Mencintai _seseorang yang seharusnya _tidak dicintai_.... apakah itu memang benar adalah _dosa_?

Akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang dia cari. Rumah sakit besar itu terlihat sangat bercahaya dengan lampu-lampu mobil dan ruangan yang menyala terang benderang. Light terbang mengitari rumah sakit itu, mencari tempat '_jiwa_' yang ditugaskan untuknya...

Akhirnya dia menemukannya, Light masuk menembus dinding gedung, dia memasuki kamar rumah sakit yang terletak di samping gedung. Didalam sana ada seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah cepak sedang memainkan console game diatas tempat tidurnya. Ada alat pacu jantung menempel didadanya, dan alat bantu pernafasan terlilit dihidungnya.

Anak itu nampaknya tak merasa risih dengan segala peralatan yang menempel ditubuhnya, dia tetap fokus memainkan game nya. Light memperhatikan remaja itu mulai dari wajah hingga bawah.

Remaja laki-laki itu bernama Mail Jeevas, dia terlahir dengan jantung yang sangat lemah, dia juga menderita asma akut dan Insomnia yang parah. Hidupnya hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi, 72 jam lagi... Light jadi merasa kasihan, baru pertama kali ini dia merasa kasihan kepada jiwa yang akan segera dia ambil... atau mungkin karena jiwa itu memiliki _dosa _yang sama dengannya?

Light terbang mendekatinya, anak itu tak akan bisa melihatnya sebelum jiwanya benar-benar diambil, namun Light mempunyai rencana lain... Light akan membiarkan anak itu untuk melihatnya _sekarang _juga.

Light menyentuh tangan Matt yang sibuk menekan tombol console game, dengan cara itu Matt bisa melihatnya... Matt mengadahkan kepalanya dari layar console game-nya ketika dia menyadari ada sebuah bayangan diatasnya, dan ketika dia melihatnya, dia melihat sosok Light dengan sayap hitam berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Tatapan mata mereka sama-sama bertemu dalam kesunyian.

"Matt Jeevas." Light mulai berbicara. "Aku akan membawa jiwamu pergi ke Neraka bawah tanah." Light selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada semua jiwa yang ditugaskan kepadanya.

Matt menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, sebelum dia merebahkan kepalanya diatas bantal. "Oh, bagus... seorang malaikat hitam yang akan membawaku ke Neraka jahanam, bagus sekali..." ucap Matt sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "Apakah kau tak punya kerjaan lain selain menakuti orang yang tinggal dirumah sakit ini hampir selama separuh hidupnya?"

Light tahu kalau reaksi pertama yang dia dapatkan akan seperti ini. Maka Light mengeluarkan surat gulungan yang entah muncul dari mana, surat itu langsung berada diatas tangannya "Kau bisa melihat surat ini. Ini adalah surat tugasku untuk mengambil jiwamu kurang dari 72 jam lagi, Mail Jeevas. Hidupmu hanya tinggal 3 hari saja." Light mengatakan semua itu tanpa ekspressi yang berarti diwajahnya.

Matt sempat menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, sebelum tangannya perlahan-lahan mau meraih Light... ketika dia berhasil meraih tangan Light, dia terkejut. Tangan Light sangatlah dingin, lebih dingin daripada es, lalu sama sekali tak ada denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau..." Matt memberikannya pandangan tak percaya. "Benar-benar seorang malaikat maut?"

Light menganggukan kepalanya sedikit "Jarang sekali ada yang memanggilku _malaikat maut_... aku biasa dikenal sebagai; _iblis._"

Pandangan mata Matt kini beralih kepada sayap malaikat hitam milik Light yang sangat besar, bahkan hampir menutupi seluruh pandangannya. "Tapi kau...memiliki sayap seperti malaikat...?" gungamnya.

Light sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya, ternyata Matt menyadarinya... "Aku berbeda dengan _iblis-iblis _lainnya. Aku tak sama dengan mereka semua..." gungam Light dengan pelan.

Ada seringai kecil terukir dimulut Matt. "Lalu...apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau akan menungguku sampai aku mati nanti?" ucapan Matt seperti terdengar kalau dia menantang Light.

"Begitulah." Light membenarkan omongan Matt. "Kita berdua akan menunggu hari kematianmu untuk tiba."

(TBC~)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Mayday! I'm in love, **_**D'cinnamons**_)

**MATTGASM: ** _don't look at me, don't stare at me, and don't laugh. Please stop me cause' I think I'm in love~ _:DDDD review please~ please~ please~


	3. Third Impression

**Title: **Phantom Pain.

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **(slight) LightL, LightMatt, MattMello.

**Genre: **Drama/angst

**Summary:**Aku adalah seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang telah mati ke Neraka bawah tanah, namun mengapa aku tak bisa membawa jiwa seorang manusia yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk diambil oleh ku?

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"_Aku hanya ingin dicintai hanya oleh dirimu, Light."_

_Sebuah tangan kecil menelusuri lekuk wajah Light, mengagumi wajah pemuda tampan itu. Light sedikit menarik pinggir bibirnya, dia memberikan senyuman kecil kepadanya._

"_Hanya oleh dirimu seorang, untuk selama-lamanya."_

_Namun ketika mata yang memancarkan kelembutan itu tertutup, rasa takut langsung merasuki tubuh Light, dia tak ingin semua ini untuk terjadi, dia ingin merubah segalanya sebelum terlambat...._

_._

_._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Jadi..." Matt memulai lagi pembicaraan yang terhenti karena dia terlalu sibuk menatap sosok Light, yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _iblis. _Light....terlihat seperti pemuda biasa, namun dengan kulit yang sangat putih dan lebih pucat tentunya... dari luar Light benar-benar terlihat sangat.... _hidup._

"3 hari lagi aku akan mati?" Tanya Matt.

Light menghela nafas panjang, dia sama sekali tak pernah bercengkrama dengan _'jiwa-jiwa mati' _yang akan dia bawa, namun untuk yang satu ini... dia harus bisa sabar untuk menghadapinya. "Begitulah, dan akulah yang akan mengantarmu ke Neraka."

Kedua alis mata Matt menaik, sebelum dia tertawa dengan sangat kencang sekali. "Ha-ha-ha... bagus sekali...! akhirnya hidupku berakhir juga, setelah sekian lama aku tunggu! Kenapa baru datang sekarang sih?" ucapnya disela-sela tawa kencang.

Kini Light menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, apa maksud dari omongannya itu? "Kau...memang ingin mati?" Light memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, itu tanda kalau dia sedang bingung.

"Apa kau tak lihat kesekelilingmu?" Matt terkesan seperti menantangnya. Light melihat kesekelilingnya, matanya menelusuri tiap-tiap bagian dari kamar rumah sakit yang Matt tempati, semuanya tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Light, dia tak pernah menemui manusia yang sangat aneh seperti Matt. Matt berhenti tertawa, rupanya Light sama sekali tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya.

Matt mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia mulai untuk berbicara kembali"Aku ini seorang yatim piatu, dulu aku pernah dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan sebelum mereka mendamparkanku disini, hidupku membosankan, kau bisa melihatnya..." Matt memejamkan matanya secara perlahan, lalu mencari posisi yang enak untuk rebahan diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hidupku benar-benar terasa sangat membosankan... bagus lah kalau kau sudah ada disini untuk menjemputku." Matt melontarkan senyuman manis kepada Light, Light tak mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu.

Light juga tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Matt, semua manusia tak ingin mati. mereka berusaha untuk menghindarinya walaupun mereka tahu kalau mereka tak bisa lepas dari takdir mereka yang satu itu.

Semua yang hidup akan mati suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat...

"Ah!" Matt mengangkat kepalanya dari atas bantal "Aku belum tahu siapa namamu, apakah kau mempunyai nama panggilan? Ataukah aku harus memanggilmu i...."

"Light Yagami." Light langsung memutus omongannya Matt, ekspressi wajahnya tak terlalu berubah dari yang tadi. "Panggil saja aku Light."

Matt sedikit melongo saat melihat sikap Light yang benar-benar _cool _itu. Namun dengan cepat dia menutupinya dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya yang pucat. "Light... nama yang aneh, untuk seorang _iblis_..." Matt terdengar seperti mengejek Light.

"..............." Light memilih untuk diam saja, dia paling malas untuk meladeni manusia yang mau mati seperti Matt ini. Light lalu menyimpan sayap hitamnya, kemudian dia duduk diatas monitor alat pemacu jantung Matt yang berada pas disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Lalu...katakanlah padaku, apakah menjadi seorang _malaikat pencabut nyawa_ itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Matt, dengan wajah _innocent._

"Kadang kala." Jawab Light, dia memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia terlihat rada malas melihat Matt... "Tergantung dari _jiwa-jiwa mati_ yang aku bawa, apakah dia bawel apa tidak."

"Wow, kau menyindirku." Matt merasa kalau Light sedang menyindirnya, dia jadi tertawa cekikikan, dia sungguh tak menyangka kalau _malaikat maut _yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawanya ternyata bisa juga untuk menyindirnya.

Light diam-diam memperhatikan sosok Matt dari sudut matanya, anak yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum lebar itu sama sekali berbeda dengan bayangannya, dia kira _jiwa _yang memiliki _dosa _yang sama dengannya adalah orang yang penyendiri, pendiam, dan pemikir berat seperti dirinya.

Inilah yang membuat Light percaya kalau semua manusia itu memang diciptakan untuk berbeda dengan manusia lainnya.

"...Apakah....kau mau tahu, alasan mengapa kau akan masuk ke neraka nanti?" Light tak ingin memutuskan pembicaraan ini, dia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Matt.

Lagi-lagi Matt menangapi omongannya dengan tawa kecil. "Bukankah semua manusia pada akhirnya akan masuk kesana juga? Bukankah semua manusia melakukan _dosa?_ Besar maupun kecil...." pandangan matanya terlihat mulai sayu, dia menunduk, melihat kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang seprei berwarna putih yang sedang dia duduki.

Light tak membenarkan perkataan Matt, tapi dia memang benar. Namun dia berusaha untuk memberikan perngertian yang lain padanya "_Kebaikan. _Hal itulah yang membedakannya, semua manusia pasti pernah berbuat _suatu _kebaikan dalam hidupnya, di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang sepenuhnya jahat dan sepenuhnya baik."

Matt langsung tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Light, entah hal itu di sengaja atau tidak. "Yah, kau benar... tak akan selamanya manusia berbuat hal _jahat...._ mereka pasti memiliki _sisi baik _yang berada didalam hati mereka semua..."

Untuk beberapa saat, kesunyian datang menghampiri. Matt terus menatap kedua tangannya, sementara Light masih memperhatikannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, _so...!_" mendadak Matt mengadahkan kepalanya, sempat membuat Light hampir terkejut. "Aku mau tahu, alasan mengapa aku bisa masuk ke Neraka!" senyuman dan tawa kembali menghiasi wajah pucat itu.

'_....manusia memang makhluk yang sangat aneh...' _pikir Light, dia tak mengerti, mengapa perasaan Matt yang tadinya sendu kini berubah ceria, lalu kembali sendu, terus ceria lagi. Light rupanya sudah benar-benar lupa dengan perasaan seorang manusia.

Dia sudah lupa kalau dia pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka semua.

"Sebenarnya kau..." Light mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada Matt, matanya yang berwarna merah darah menatap lurus ke mata Matt yang berwarna biru gelap seperti batu permata _Azure_.

"Memiliki _dosa _yang sama denganku."

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(music mode author: ** ON MY WAY, **_**Phill Collins **_~Brother Bear~)

**MATTGASM:** BARCELONA MERDEKAAAA!!!! MANCHESTER UNITED KALAAAAH!!! CR7 NANGES AJA LOOOO!!! XDDD *_contoh orang gilak menang taruhan bola_* eh, rada melenceng yaaa xP maap yah kalo setiap chapter isinya sedikit... m(_ _)m akuh malas mengetik, hehe. xD *_dilempar bola sepak_*

_**Omake: **_Eniwei, ada yang nyadar kalo judul _"Phantom Pain" _itu berasal dari anime _Gundam Seed Destiny_? ;D


	4. Fourth Impression

**Title: **Phantom Pain.

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **(slight) LightL, LightMatt, MattMello.

**Genre: **Drama/angst

**Summary:**Aku adalah seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang telah mati ke Neraka bawah tanah, namun mengapa aku tak bisa membawa jiwa seorang manusia yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk diambil oleh ku?

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_Cintaku padamu bukanlah sebuah dusta!"_

_Teriakan Light menggelegar ke segala arah, mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan yang turun diatas kepalanya. Sementara pemuda yang berdiri di sebrangnya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong._

_Dia menangis, namun air matanya tak terlalu terlihat karena bercampur dengan air hujan yang jatuh menelusuri wajahnya. Seluruh badan dan rambutnya basah, begitupun juga dengan Light yang berdiri bersebrangan dengannya._

"_Jangan pernah meremehkan semua hal yang pernah terjadi, dan semua yang terjadi di antara kita bukan didasari dari unsur kesengajaan!"_

_Light berlari menyebrang jalan, namun dia tak menyadari kalau ada mobil melaju dengan kencang menuju kearahnya. Tiba-tiba saja jarak mobil itu dengan Light sudah begitu dekat..._

"_Awas, Light-kun!"_

_Namun ternyata bukan Light yang akan 'pergi jauh' pada saat itu._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_Dosa..._ yang sama denganmu?" Matt kini memasang wajah bingung. "Apa maksudmu, aku tak mengerti....?"

Light berfikir wajar saja kalau Matt tak mengerti, dia masih sangat muda... mungkin dia memang belum mengerti hal itu... _mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak di cintai... _

Tiba-tiba ada yang masuk kedalam kamar, munculah seorang suster muda yang terlihat sangat urakan, sepertinya suster magang. "Mail Jeevas, ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu." Gadis muda itu memiliki rambut blonde pucat panjang yang di kuncir dua, mata lentik karena terlalu banyak maskara, dan bibir yang terlihat tebal karena lipstick berwarna merah meronanya.

"Ah, baik-baik..." Matt menuruti kata-kata gadis muda yang memiliki papan nama bernama 'Misa' itu, dia mematikan console gamenya seraya Misa mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Ketika berdiri di ambang pintu, Misa kembali berbicara. "Besok ada pemeriksaan darah, tolong bersiap-siap untuk besok." Wajah Misa terlihat sangat bosan dan ogah sekali untuk mengurus Matt.

"Iya-iya...." Matt menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi hampir sebagian tubuhnya, ketika Misa menutup pintunya, Matt kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Light.

Light menatap Misa pergi keluar dari ruangan, dia merasa kalau dia pernah melihat gadis urakan itu sebelumnya, mungkin saat dia masih menjadi seorang '_manusia'_...

"Apakah kau tak tidur, Light?" suara Matt kembali membuyarkan pemikiran Light, Matt melihat sosok Light yang hampir tak terlihat di dalam kegelapan, hanya sinar bulan terang yang masuk melalui jendela kamar meneranginya.

Light menggelengkan kepalanya "Seorang _iblis_ tak akan pernah tertidur." Light menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, lalu memejamkan matanya "Kami _menunggu._" Tambahnya.

Matt tertawa. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, selamat tidur Light." Matt kemudian membalikan posisi tidurnya membelakangi Light, mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur.

"Selamat tidur." Bisik Light dengan pelan, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahukan Matt _Dosa _apa yang telah dia perbuat, Light memilih untuk menunggu sang fajar tiba esok hari nanti...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Pagi hari tiba tanpa disangka-sangka, Matt telah dibawa menggunakan kursi roda oleh Misa menuju ruang laboraturium untuk menggambil sampel darah, sementara Light terbang rendah dibelakangnya.

Light melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat yang sangat pekat seperti ini pernah juga dia rasakan, dan dia sangat membencinya, entah mengapa.

Light tak bisa melupakan kejadian semasa dia hidup, berbeda dengan _iblis _maupun _malaikat_ lainnya yang ingatannya sudah di hapus ketika menjadi seorang _hamba tuhan, _tapi Light dapat mengingat semuanya dengan sangat jelas sekali.

Mikami saja yang dulunya seorang jaksa agung koruptor lupa dengan masa lalunya, begitupun juga dengan yang lainnya. Hanya Light seorang yang masih mengingatnya.

Masih mengingat _kekasih hati_nya....

_Kekasih hatinya _yang mati tepat dihadapannya, dan dia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk _menghentikannya_.

"Oi, Light." Tanpa disangka-sangka, Mikami telah berada dihadapan Light. Light langsung berhenti tepat di depan _iblis _'senior' yang sudah sering kali '_mencabut' _nyawa orang.

Light memberikannya tatapan tajam "Apa maumu?" Tanya nya dengan nada ketus.

"Kau membiarkan dirimu untuk dilihat olehnya?" Mikami melirik ke arah Matt yang sedang duduk didalam ruangan, menunggu suster laboraturium untuk mengambil darahnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rencanakan, _setengah iblis?_" sindir Mikami.

Light mengertakan giginya "Itu bukan urusanmu, Mikami."

"Hmph, jangan bilang kalau kau bersimpati kepadanya karena dia memiliki _'dosa' _yang sama denganmu, kalian berdua memang makhluk yang menyedihkan, dan akan berakhir dengan cara yang menyedihkan pula." Mikami menyeringai, disusul dengan tawa mengerikan.

Light ingin sekali menghajarnya, namun apa daya, dia tak punya '_kekuatan'_ untuk melakukannya, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Ada apa? Kau tak bisa membalas perkataanku?" menyadari kalau Light hanya diam saja menanggapi perkataannya, Mikami jadi merasa bosan. "Kau membosankan, yah semoga kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik, _setengah iblis, setengah malaikat._"

Mikami mengepakan sayapnya, lalu terbang menembus langit-langit rumah sakit sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, meninggalkan Light dengan wajah kesal.

"Light." Dari samping, Matt mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari ruang laboraturim, sementara Misa terlihat sedang mengurus sampel darah Matt yang baru saja di ambil.

Light diam terpaku, kata-kata Mikami membuatnya kesal setengah mati, dia bersumpah akan membalas _iblis _perlente bodoh itu nanti...

Matt mulai terlihat tak sabar. "Light!" sahutnya, ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang melihatnya, karena Matt berteriak entah kepada siapa.

Light tersentak kaget, membuatnya jadi sadar kembali. "Oh, kau sudah selesai rupanya." Light berusaha untuk terlihat tenang dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

Matt tersenyum melihat Light merespon padanya, lalu dia mendorong kursi rodanya pergi dari sana "Begitulah, hanya pemeriksaan darah rutin yang bodoh dan tak berguna, lagian ngapain harus ada pemeriksaan lagi, toh 2 hari lagi aku sudah mati..." ucap remaja itu dengan wajah bosan.

"Mereka semua tak ada yang tahu kalau kau akan mati lusa, mereka tak bisa meramalkan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan." Light terbang mengikuti Matt, dia melayang tepat disampingnya.

Ternyata Matt tidak mengarahkan kursi rodanya kembali ke kamarnya, namun dia memilih jalan yang lain, Light menyadari hal ini, lalu dia bertanya kepadanya. "Ini bukan jalan kembali ke kamarmu."

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman , untuk melihat-lihat sebentar."jawab Matt sambil tertawa lepas.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Matt menghentikan kursi rodanya tepat didepan taman bunga kecil yang berada dibelakang gedung rumah sakit, bunga-bunga yang ditanam disana bermacam-macam, ada _Anemone, _mawar, _Gysophilia, Sunflower, _dan _Lily_.

Light melihat Matt memegang tangkai bunga matahari, sepertinya dia sedang mengobservasi bunga itu. Light tak menyangka ada taman se indah ini dibelakang gedung rumah sakit yang dari depan terlihat sepi dan menyeramkan ini.

"Biasanya aku melarikan diri kemari jika aku sedang bosan berada dikamar dan memainkan semua console game ku" Matt berhati-hati agar tak merusak kelopak bunga matahari yang sedang dia pegang "Tempat yang indah kan?"

"Iya, tempat yang indah. Aku tak menyangka ada taman se cantik ini dibelakang gedung rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi ini." Komentar Light.

"Ha-ha, kadang-kadang '_pemandangan luar' _dapat menipu yang melihatnya lho, jadi jangan pernah melihat sebuah buku hanya dari sampul depannya saja" Matt sepertinya sedang menyindir Light, namun lebih terdengar kalau dia sedang menasehati Light.

Light hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongannya, pandangan matanya terfokus kepada bunga-bunga cantik yang sedang di perhatikan oleh Matt.

Light teringat kembali saat-saat dimana dia masih menjadi manusia, dan dia masih memiliki _kekasih hatinya _di rangkulan tangannya... kenangan indah dan perasaan itu tak dapat luntur begitu saja dari hatinya yang kini sudah mati dan dingin, walaupun kenangan itu menyakitkan baginya, dia tak ingin membuang kenangan indah itu...

"...Apakah... kau pernah _mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya kau tidak cintai?_" angin lembut seraya berhembus melewati Light ketika dia mengatakan hal itu.

Matt langsung menengok ke arah Light, memberikannya wajah bingung "Apa katamu?"

"Kau memiliki '_dosa'_ yang sama denganku, kita... sama-sama _mencintai orang yang seharusnya tak boleh untuk di cintai_, iya kan?" Pandangan mata Light kepada Matt sangatlah dingin dan kaku, rasanya pahit sekali di mulut ketika dia mengatakan itu.

Mata Matt melebar, mulutnya tertutup diam seribu bahasa, sampai pada akhirnya dia berbicara juga. "Jadi...aku masuk ke Neraka... karena aku...mencintai _sahabatku _sendiri?" ucapnya dengan nada lemas.

"Sahabatmu yang kau cintai itu... adalah seorang lelaki juga, bukan?" Light kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan Tuhan mengutuk semua orang yang menyukai sesama, walaupun cintamu padanya seluas samudra, sebesar dunia, dan tak terhingga seperti angkasa."

"Kenapa?!" tiba-tiba Matt berteriak histeris, tangannya mematahkan tangkai bunga matahari yang dia pegang dari tadi "Cintaku padanya bukanlah sebuah _Dusta! _Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku!? Apakah itu salah?! Apakah aku harus menyalahkan perasaan ini!?"

Kini giliran Light yang tertegun dan matanya terbalak, kata-kata Matt... adalah kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dahulu, '_cintaku padamu bukanlah sebuah dusta..._' Light tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia memilih diam dan mendengarkan omongan Matt.

"Lagipula...Lagipula yang merasakan perasaan ini hanya aku, _dia _tak tahu perasaanku dan _tak akan pernah tahu!_" gumpalan air mata tertahan di mata Matt "Aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencintainya, walaupun karena hal itu aku harus masuk ke Neraka!"

Matt dengan cepat mendorong kursi rodanya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Light yang masih diam tertegun, Light menyadari... kalau Matt sama dengan dirinya saat dia masih hidup dahulu, sama persis...

Light tak pernah menyesal mencintai _Lawliet, _pujaan hatinya.

Begitupun juga dengan Matt, yang tak menyesal telah mencintai _sahabatnya._

Lalu... apakah hal ini bisa di sebut sebagai _dosa,_ Perasaan _cinta murni _ini?

(TBC...)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author:** Shinkai no Kodoku, **_**Houko Kuwashima**_)

**MATTGASM: ** jam 4 pagi pas... hohoho, berasa kayak orang gila ngetik fic pagi-pagi buta X,D akhirnya 'sedikit' lebih panjang daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya :D hhoo, ada yang dateng pas GelarJepangUI tanggal 14? Saia datang lhoo~ kufufufu~ kufufu~ thanks for reading dah~! :DDDD


	5. fifth Impression

**Title: **Phantom Pain.

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **(slight) LightL, LightMatt, MattMello.

**Genre: **Drama/angst

**Summary:**Aku adalah seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang telah mati ke Neraka bawah tanah, namun mengapa aku tak bisa membawa jiwa seorang manusia yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk diambil oleh ku?

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_Lawliet...!!!"_

_Light berulang-ulang kali meneriakan namanya, berharap agar dia mendengarnya. Petugas rumah sakit berusaha untuk menjauhkan Light dari ruang gawat darurat, tempat dimana Lawliet sedang terbaring tak berdaya, dengan luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya._

_Lawliet baru saja menyelamatkannya, menggantikan Light... seharusnya Light yang tertabrak mobil itu, namun Lawliet tak membiarkannya, dia langsung mendorong Light dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk di tabrak._

_Light tak bisa menerima hal itu, sungguh tak bisa._

_Dirinya tak berharga untuk di selamatkan oleh kekasih hatinya, sungguh tak berharga._

_Dan Light mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk merubah semua yang telah terjadi, dia tak dapat mencegah mata Lawliet untuk tertutup selama-lamanya..._

"_Tidak...!!! Jangan tutup matamu, jangan...!!!"_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Light terbang menembus pintu kamar Matt, dia mendapati remaja itu sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, kedua kakinya dia rapatkan ke dada, dia membuang arah pandangannya ketika dia menyadari kalau ada Light yang terbang mendekatinya.

".............."

Tak ada yang berbicara, Matt diam, begitupun juga dengan Light. membiarkan kesunyian dan kehampaan di antara mereka, Light terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, dia merasa muak dengan sikap Matt yang seperti ini, sampai tiba-tiba...

"Mengapa...aku tak boleh mencintainya?" Matt mengadahkan kepalanya, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya, namun dia masih tak berani untuk melihat ke arah Light. "Mengapa...tuhan melarang ku untuk mencintainya...?"

"...Karena tuhan telah menciptakan manusia menjadi 2, yaitu laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka berdua di takdirkan untuk bisa saling mengerti dan pengertian." Light duduk di atas televisi yang mengarah tepat ke depan tempat tidur Matt.

"Tapi... kalau mereka di tuntut untuk saling mengerti..." Matt mulai terisak, dia tersedak dengan air matanya sendiri. "Mengapa laki-laki tak bersama dengan laki-laki? Lalu perempuan bersama dengan perempuan? Bukankah dengan begitu mereka akan lebih gampang untuk saling mengerti?"

Mata Light terbalak lebar, omongan Matt ada benarnya, bahkan bisa dibilang; _sangat benar. _Mengapa laki-laki tak bersama dengan laki-laki, lalu perempuan dengan perempuan, bukankah dengan begitu kita bisa lebih gampang untuk saling mengerti?

"Tuhan..." Light mulai berbicara lagi, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak dapat membalas perkataan Matt yang tadi. "Tuhan memiliki rencana besar dibalik semua ciptaanNya, Tuhan sudah merencanakannya se-sempurna mungkin..."

Bukankah dahulu pernah apa pepatah yang mengatakan kalau; "_manusia hanya bisa berencana, dan Tuhan yang menentukan._" Kita semua hanyalah bagaikan sehelai benang dimataNya, kita ini bukanlah apa-apa...

Kita hanyalah hambaNya yang haus dengan nafsu, gairah, gila akan kekuasaan dan kehormatan... apa mungkin karena itu kita di ciptakan tidak sempurna?

"Lalu...apakah aku harus menyalahkan perasaan ini, Light?" Matt perlahan-lahan menaruh telapak tangannya tepat di atas dada kirinya. "Apakah perasaan ini harus aku tahan dan aku diamkan begitu saja?" ucapnya dengan lirih.

Cinta, sebuah perasaan Cinta yang telah membutakan mata hati seseorang. Bahkan perasaan itu telah membutakan hati Light dan Lawliet, mereka berdua terbuai dengan nikmatnya cinta dan kebahagiaan semu yang sesungguhnya perlahan-lahan menelan mereka berdua kedalam sebuah '_black hole'_.

Namun cinta mereka begitu murni, perasaan untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain, rasa saling percaya, rasa saling mengerti, dan rasa saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Apakah perasaan murni itu yang harus di salahkan? Apakah perasaan Cinta yang begitu besar ini yang harus di salahkan?

"Aku tak ingin menjadi orang yang munafik, karena aku pernah mengalami apa yang kau rasakan, aku tak akan membenarkan hal itu, dan aku juga tak akan menyalahkan hal itu." Light tahu, bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan Matt, karena dia juga pernah merasakannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" Matt menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu dia mulai menangis. "Aku...aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya, aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini...."

Tentu saja perasaan ini tak akan pernah bisa untuk di hentikan, walau bagaimanapun juga, perasaan ini akan tetap berbekas didalam hatinya yang paling, paling dalam.

Sebuah perasaan cinta dan kenangan manis yang menggerogoti jiwa dan kewarasannya secara perlahan-lahan.

".................." Light merasa iba melihat Matt yang tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi, cinta remaja itu tak terbalas sama sekali, hanya dia yang merasakannya seorang diri, cinta yang membawanya masuk ke Neraka.

Sedangkan Light dan Lawliet telah menyicipi yang namanya dosa, dosa yang begitu murni, indah, sekaligus menyakitkan; yaitu cinta. Cinta bagi mereka adalah dosa yang indah, begitu indah.

Namun lain hal bagi Matt, baginya perasaan cintanya yang tak terbalas hanyalah duri dalam jantungnya, yang setiap hari semakin menusuk masuk kedalam jantungnya...

Light terbang mendekati Matt, dia mencoba untuk memeluknya, namun tidak bisa, Light hanya bisa di lihat, tidak bisa untuk di sentuh dan menyentuh. Jadi Light hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ratapan iba, tanpa bisa berbuat apapun...

"Sungguh..." Light berasa ingin menangis, namun dia tak bisa, air matanya telah hilang bersama dengan hati dan jantungnya... "Aku ingin menangis melihatmu....aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat orang seperti kau, Matt Jeevas..."

Matt perlahan-lahan membalikan pandangannya ke arah Light, dia menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Lalu...apa...apa yang harus aku lakukan, Light...?" Matt terlihat seperti meminta penjelasan kepada Light.

Light membuang pandangannya ke arah lain saat mendengar omongan Matt. "Aku tak tahu...sungguh aku tak tahu..." gungamnya, dia mau menepuk kepala Matt, namun yang ada malah tangannya menembus tubuh Matt, maka dia mengurungkan niatnya... "Kalau aku tahu, aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu..."

Matt mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, air matanya tertahan di pelupuk matanya. "Huh...mengapa...mengapa aku menjadi selemah ini...? aku akan mati dalam 2 hari lagi, aku seharusnya tak perlu menangisi diriku dan cintaku yang mengenaskan ini..."

Matt berusaha untuk berhenti menangis, namun apa daya? Air matanya tetap saja menetes jatuh bagaikan butiran mutiara, tak bisa berhenti...

"...sudah cukup." Light memejamkan matanya, dia tak sanggup melihat Matt 'hancur' berkeping-keping seperti ini. "Berhentilah menangis, Matt. bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang... kalau kau tak keberatan dengan semua ini? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tak menyesal mencintainya? Bahkan rela sampai masuk ke Neraka sekalipun." Light mencoba untuk mengingatkan Matt dengan perasaannya sendiri, apa yang dia mau, apa yang dia inginkan.

"Tapi...tapi aku takut..." Light bisa melihat kalau Matt mendadak jadi merinding sendiri, entah mengapa.

"Takut mengapa, Matt?" Tanya Light dengan pelan.

"Aku takut....kalau aku mati nanti...aku...aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi..."

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **No Future, **_**Nananse Aikawa. **_**~ ZOIDS SlashZero~**)

**MATTGASM: **uhm, kayaknya temanya makin berat aja... O___o; *_merinding*_ lama-lama jadi aneh ngebuatnya euyh ==; mengerikaaaan!! D,X *_di tabrak truk*_ abis dari tema psikopat ama ke eksistensian, sekarang ke tema dosa?! Mau luh itu paan seh Mamaaat? *_tampar diri sendiri*_

~Thanks for reading! :D


	6. sixth Impression

**Title: **Phantom Pain.

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **(slight) LightL, LightMatt, MattMello.

**Genre: **Drama/angst

**Summary:**Aku adalah seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang telah mati ke Neraka bawah tanah, namun mengapa aku tak bisa membawa jiwa seorang manusia yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk diambil oleh ku?

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Light selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Lawliet, tiada hari tanpa rasa penyesalan menghantuinya, membuatnya jarang tidur, jarang makan, dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain._

'_Ini semua salahku....'_

_Dia tak bisa hidup tanpa Lawliet, baginya Lawliet adalah dunianya, Lawliet telah mengajarkannya banyak hal,mengajarinya tentang hidup, tentang kematian, dan tentang cinta._

_Lawliet adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling Light sayangi dan lindungi, dia tak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain untuk menyakitinya sedikit pun, tidak akan pernah._

_Karena Lawliet... adalah miliknya._

_Miliknya seorang._

'_Maafkan aku....Lawliet....tolong maafkan diriku yang tak berharga ini...'_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Light menatap wajah Matt yang terlihat begitu damai dan tenang, akhirnya remaja itu tertidur juga berkat obat penenang yang di campurkan oleh suster Misa kedalam makanannya, Light mungkin akan berterima kasih kepada suster urakan itu karena dia telah berhasil membuat Matt tenang.

Karena merasa sedikit bosan, Light memutuskan untuk pergi keluar ruangan dan melihat-lihat isi rumah sakit yang belum sempat dia jelajahi sepenuhnya ini.

Walaupun dia tahu, dia sangat benci dengan yang namanya rumah sakit, bau obat-obatannya yang begitu pekat bagaikan bau darah, bau peralatan besi steril yang memuakan, dan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang bagaikan robot berjalan.

Semuanya sama saja.

Ketika Light sampai pada sebuah pertigaan lorong, dia melihat seorang remaja yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Matt duduk dipinggir kursi tunggu, dia memiliki rambut berwarna blonde terang sepanjang bahu, dia mengenakan jaket merah dengan _fur _berwarna hitam tebal mengitari kerahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Light memperhatikannya cukup lama, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu, dia bisa merasakan ada sebuah hubungan... oh, sebuah koneksi di anak itu.... dan mengapa....pikiran Light jadi tertuju ke Matt ketika melihat anak itu?

Tiba-tiba Light juga melihat suster Misa mendatangi remaja yang dari tadi melihat kebawah itu, dia berkata sesuatu kepadanya, Light terbang mendekati mereka berdua, toh lagipula mereka berdua tak dapat melihatnya.

"Dia baru saja tertidur, Mihael...oh, Mello." kata Misa, ucapannya terdengar lirih, tidak seperti biasanya, sang suster urakan yang bahkan tak pantas untuk di sebut suster. "Dan juga kondisinya saat ini tak begitu stabil, kau tak bisa menemuinya."

Ternyata nama anak itu adalah Mihael, pikir Light. Namun entah mengapa Misa langsung mengkoreksi namanya menjadi 'Mello.'

"Mengapa kalian selalu menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengannya?!" sahut Mello dengan sedikit nada bentak. "Roger, Watari, dan semuanya melarangku untuk menemuinya, memangnya apa salah ku!?"

Misa langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Watari....Watari-sama ingin menjaganya baik-baik, karena waktunya tidak lama lagi... jika dia bertemu denganmu, kami semua takut kalau Matt bisa..."

"Kalau apa?! Kalau aku bisa membuat Matt terkena serangan jantung dan mati?! dia itu sahabatku, dan aku lebih mengenalnya daripada kalian semua!" teriak Mello.

Light tiba-tiba tersentak.

Mello...Mihael, yang sedang membentak Misa ini adalah sahabatnya Matt, inilah orang yang Matt cintai lebih daripada hidupnya sendiri, dialah orangnya.

"Mello." Misa langsung memegang kedua pundak Mello, menyuruhnya untuk tenang sedikit. "Kita tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya bukan? Jadi aku minta tolong padamu... tolong jangan temui dia, setidaknya...jangan sekarang..."

"Lalu kapan!? Sampai dia mati nanti?!" Teriak Mello, teriakannya membuat orang-orang pada melihat ke arahnya. Misa berusaha untuk menenangkannya, namun Mello malah jadi semakin kasar.

Light terbang menjauh ketika melihat ada petugas rumah sakit datang dan membawa Mello keluar secara paksa, dia sudah cukup melihat semua ini. Sudah sangat cukup....

Jadi selama ini Mello lah yang di larang untuk menemui Matt, bukan karena dia tak perduli kepadanya.

Light mengelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia terbang kembali ke arah kamar Matt.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ketika menembus masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, Light melihat Matt yang masih tertidur, terbuai dengan mimpinya. Lalu Light melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di atas rak TV, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, matahari akan segera tiba tak lama lagi, dan itu akan menjadi pertanda hari terakhir bagi Matt.

Kurang dari 48 jam lagi Light akan mengambil jiwanya dan membawanya pergi ke Neraka.

Light yang tadinya merasa mantap dan yakin, kini menjadi ragu-ragu... dia merasa kasihan kepada Matt, kisahnya akan berakhir sama sepertinya, tak bisa melihat orang yang dikasihinya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggal...

Tiba-tiba Light tersentak kaget, dia baru mengingat sesuatu hal.

Dia tahu, kalau dia masih bisa merubah '_takdir' _kejam milik Matt, dengan sebuah '_keajaiban' _yang dia miliki.

"...Aku tak akan membiarkanmu untuk berakhir menjadi seperti diriku, Matt Jeevas."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Uhhh...." Matt perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat sekali untuk di buka, melihat langit biru cerah dengan sinar matahari yang lembut dari luar jendela.

Matt mengangkat kepalanya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, mungkin karena disebabkan obat yang dia minum kemarin. Ketika dia sudah berhasil membuka matanya secara sempurna, sosok Light lah yang pertama kali dia lihat.

_iblis setengah Malaikat _itu sedang mengamati pemandangan indah dari jendela kamar, dan memberikan senyum ramah kepada Matt yang baru bangun. "Selamat pagi, Matt."

"...Pagi..." Matt merasa ada yang aneh, dan dia baru sadar... kalau hari ini adalah... "Oh...hari ini...hari ini adalah hari terakhirku, iya bukan?"

"Tepat sekali." Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir pucat Light. "Nikmatilah selagi kau bisa."

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Life is like a boat, **_**Rie Fu. **_**~BLEACH~**)

**MATTGASM: ** fiuh, sebentar lagi _the end_ :D tanpa saia sadari, ternyata ada nilai agama yang kolot tersirat disini xP (_menurut Uchiha-yuki-chan_...) benarkah begitu? anda yang membaca, anda yang menilai. X,D thanks!


	7. seventh Impression

**Title: **Phantom Pain.

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **(slight) LightL, LightMatt, MattMello.

**Genre: **Drama/angst

**Summary:**Aku adalah seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang telah mati ke Neraka bawah tanah, namun mengapa aku tak bisa membawa jiwa seorang manusia yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk diambil oleh ku?

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Bagi Light, kehilangan Lawliet adalah akhir dari segalanya, akhir dari cintanya, dan akhir dari hidupnya. Light memilih untuk mati, daripada hidup tanpa orang yang dia kasihi._

"_Aku...tak perduli kalau orang bilang aku ini egois...."_

_Light sadar, kalau dia adalah orang yang paling egois di dunia, karena dia memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri hanya demi cintanya yang telah lebih dulu pergi ke pelukan Tuhan, tanpa melihat kalau banyak orang yang akan dia tinggalkan jika dia mati._

_Keluarganya, teman-temannya, semuanya._

_Light memilih untuk mati dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang telah berada di dalam hidupnya selama ini, bukankah itu perbuatan yang sangat naïf dan egois sekali?_

"_Aku...aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa..."_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Keadaan kembali menjadi sunyi senyap bagai malam tanpa jangkrik.

Light yang berdiri bersender ke tembok dari tadi berusaha untuk tak melihat wajah Matt, sedangkan Matt yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur juga memilih untuk tidak melihat ke arah Light.

Mereka berdua terbelenggu dengan kesunyian yang menusuk, kesunyian dan kehampaan yang akan menggerogoti kewarasan mereka berdua secara perlahan-lahan.

"Jam berapa aku akan mati, Light?" akhirnya Matt berbicara juga, setelah diam-diaman dengan Light cukup lama. Namun dia masih memalingkan mukanya dari Light.

Light terlihat sedikit terkejut, dia tak menyangka Matt yang akan memulai pembicaraan. "Siang nanti, sekitar jam 2."

Perasaan Light menjadi tidak karuan seraya dia mengatakan hal itu, mungkin terbilang bodoh dan aneh, memberitahu kapan kau akan mati hari ini kepada seseorang yang sudah sakit dengan kehidupannya.

secara tak langsung, Light mengkasihani Matt.

Namun Matt tak ingin di kasihani olehnya.

"Oh, begitu..." suara Matt terdengar begitu lirih, tak ada senyuman boyish menghiasi wajahnya, tidak ada canda maupun tawa lagi... kini Matt telah sepenuhnya beku, sama seperti Light. "Kurasa aku tak perlu untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi..."

Matt mengambil _Headphone _yang mengantung di atas tiang selang infusnya, mencolokannya ke_ cellphone _nya dan memasang _headphone _itu di telinganya sebelum dia membalikan posisi badannya dari Light, mulai mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur.

Matt hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan, kenyataan yang begitu kejam, dia ingin lari dari perasaannya sendiri, Light tahu kalau sebenarnya Matt tak ingin berakhir seperti ini, dia seharusnya mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari hal ini...

Takdir, mungkin hal itulah yang akan di katakan oleh setiap orang.

Light benci sekali dengan kata-kata itu, karena dahulu Lawliet sering mengatakan hal itu. Dia selalu berkata kalau takdir mereka berdua ialah tak akan pernah bisa untuk bersama....

Persoalan tentang '_Takdir' _membuat Light sangat muak, dia percaya kalau takdir dapat di ubah, jika kita mempunyai niat untuk mengubahnya. Mengubahnya untuk menjadi lebih baik...atau menjadi lebih buruk...

"Dengarkan aku, Matt....sesungguhnya aku tak ingin kau berakhir seperti ini, aku tak ingin kau menjadi seperti diriku, Matt... aku tak ingin kau merasakan sakit sama halnya sepertiku...dan..." Light terbang ke arah Matt, dia mau menatap wajah Matt yang membelakanginya, namun apa yang dia temukan?

"_Nobody knows who I am...I...I never felt this...empty before..._" Matt melantunkan lirik lagu yang sedang dia dengar, tetesan air mata jatuh dari matanya yang tertutup dengan rapat, air matanya jatuh membasahi bantal tempat kepalanya beristirahat.

Dia menangis.

Dia merasa kesepian.

Dia merasa takut.

Light hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah terperanga, yang ada dihadapannya ini hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang menderita dengan penyakitnya, yang merasa kesepian karena tak ada yang menemaninya, dan yang merasa sakit karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Light mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah Matt, namun tetap tidak bisa... tangannya selalu menembus badan Matt, selalu, dan selalu...

"_And if...I ever need someone to...come along, who's gonna comfort me...and keep me strong...?"_ tangan Matt mengengam seprai tempat tidur dengan sangat kuat, air matanya yang jatuh ke atas bantal membentuk sebuah bulatan besar disana.

Tidak ada orang lain yang peduli kepada Matt, tidak ada dan tak akan pernah ada untuk selama-lamanya.

Light ingin menangis juga ketika melihat Matt menangis, namun air matanya telah tiada, sama halnya dengan tubuhnya yang telah kosong, tidak ada apa-apa Kecuali pikiran semu yang mengatur segala pergerakannya.

"Light...." ucap Matt dengan pelan, bahkan hampir menjadi sebuah bisikan kecil... "Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri...." Matt mengusir Light untuk pergi keluar dengan cara yang halus.

Light tadinya ingin berkata kalau dia tak mau pergi keluar, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya bisa diam mendengar perintah dari Matt.

Dengan kepakan sayap lemah, dia pergi menembus pintu kamar, dengan perasaan yang galau dan khawatir...

"Ah...."

Dan Light menemukan sesuatu yang menarik ketika dia berada di luar, ternyata ada Mello sedang duduk di kursi tunggu tepat di depan kamar Matt, dia nampak ragu-ragu untuk masuk kedalam sana.

Light memperhatikannya, Mello begitu tidak tenang, matanya fokus kepada pintu kamar Matt, pandangan matanya terlihat begitu lirih dan sedih...

Mungkin Mello juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan Matt, dia tak di perbolehkan untuk bertemu dengannya karena alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh Light sampai sekarang, mungkin orang-orang di sekitar mereka berusaha untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua....

Mengapa? Karena orang lain pikir '_cinta' _mereka adalah cinta yang salah, tidak pada tempatnya. Dan hal itu seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi....

Light bisa tahu kalau Mello teramat sayang kepada Matt, dia bisa melihatnya dari _airmuka _Mello, dia bukanlah orang jahat, dan mungkin dia memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa dahulu dia pergi meninggalkan Matt...

Ada air mata kecil jatuh dari mata remaja berambut pirang itu, namun dengan cepat dia menghapusnya dan kembali kepada posisinya yang semula.

Mereka berdua saling mencintai... Light sadar akan hal itu, sama halnya dengan dirinya dan Lawliet...

Tapi cinta mereka yang bukan '_dusta' _itu tak akan bisa bertahan untuk selamanya.

"Mihael, Mello..." ucap Light, walaupun dia tahu Mello tak akan mendengarnya apa melihat sosoknya. "Kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu..."

Light lalu terbang pergi darinya, sebelum dia terbang, dia sempat melihat jam dinding besar yang terpampang di dekat meja resepsionis lantai kamar Matt.

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, dan semuanya akan usai...

Dan Light akan menggunakan '_keajaibannya' _untuk Matt, hanya untuk remaja itu...

Light tahu dia tak bisa merubah takdir Matt untuk mati...

Tapi setidaknya... dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sedikit '_ mengubahnya.'_

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Viva La Vida, **_**Coldplay**_.)

**MATTGASM:**.... kayaknya chap besok yang terakhir... dan...permainan dingin? *_di tendang*_ ah...maapkan sayah Yuki-chaan!!! Salah informasi...!! sayah justeru seneng kok, ada yang engeh soal nilai agama di setiap fic sayaaah T__T; dan sayah salah ngasih informasi pula! ToT; maap yah Yuki-chan... TmT;


	8. Last Impression

**Title: **Phantom Pain.

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **(slight) LightL, LightMatt, MattMello.

**Genre: **Drama/angst

**Summary:**Aku adalah seorang iblis yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang telah mati ke Neraka bawah tanah, namun mengapa aku tak bisa membawa jiwa seorang manusia yang baru saja ditugaskan untuk diambil oleh ku?

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Mungkin kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai dan disayangi terasa begitu menyakitkan, dan juga berfikir ingin mati saja, karena merasa bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kehadiran orang itu di sisi kita._

_Tapi bagaimana dengan orang lain?_

_Orang lain yang juga perduli kepada diri kita? __Keluarga kita? Teman-teman kita? Sahabat kita? Bahkan tetangga dan guru-guru kita sekalipun. Tanpa disadari, mereka semua juga telah berperan besar didalam hidup kita, dan mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang juga perduli kepada kita._

_Mungkin "orang itu" memang orang yang sangat penting didalam hidup kita, namun bukan berarti kita juga ikut mati karena dia sudah tidak ada. Dan pastinya "orang itu" tak akan suka jika kita mati hanya untuk menyusulnya._

_Dan nampaknya Light tidak mengerti tentang hal ini ketika dia bunuh diri._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Matahari perlahan-lahan mendaki naik hingga pas diatas kepala, siang hari yang sangat cerah, langit biru dengan gumpalan awan yang terhampar luas, memberikan ketenangan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kecuali bagi Matt, yang masih terkurung didalam kamar rumah sakitnya.

Matanya terfokus kepada lampu neon yang berada di atas langit-langit kamar, dan juga dia mendengarkan lagu yang terulang terus-menerus melalui _headphone _nya.

Pikirannya kosong total, putih semua... dia merasa tidak berdaya, seperti binatang lemah yang hanya bisa menunggu untuk dimakan oleh predator ganas, menyerahkan dirinya sendiri kepada keadaan.

'keadaan' memang tak berpihak padanya, dan dia juga tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk dipilih...karena dia memang sudah tak punya pilihan sejak semua ini di mulai untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan ketidak hadiran Light membuatnya semakin gusar, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mengusir Light tadi, karena _ego-_nya yang berharga _sangat tinggi _itu...

Awal mulanya Matt menganggap kalau lebih cepat dia mati, maka akan lebih cepat pula rasa sakit dan '_cinta'_nya menghilang. Namun yang dia rasakan malah sebaliknya, dia justeru merasa lebih sakit, karena dia menyadari kalau ternyata '_cinta'_nya lah yang membawanya ke jurang neraka.

Light selalu menasehatinya; "_tidak ada manusia yang mau mati." _Matt hanya tertawa mendengar omongan Light, dia selalu menganggap sepele segala omongan Light...

Dan sekarang dia menyesalinya.

"Ukh---!!"

Tiba-tiba Matt merasakan nafasnya seperti mau diputus secara paksa, Matt meronta-ronta sambil memegangi lehernya, dia tak dapat bernafas, dan seluruh badannya terasa sangat panas, seperti sedang di bakar.

"Waktumu telah tiba, Matt Jeevas." Tiba-tiba Light datang menembus dinding, dengan membawa sebuah tombak hitam dengan ujung mata tiga yang terbuat dari _silver _murni.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"A-ahpa...ya...yang..." Matt semakin sulit untuk bernafas, dan detakan jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, namun anehnya alat pacu jantung yang terletak disamping tempat tidur tidak menunjukan keanehan, bahkan alat itu seperti mati membeku.

"Waktu mu telah ku hentikan." Sayap hitam Light melebar ketika dia mulai bersiap-siap untuk menusukan tombak yang berada ditangannya itu tepat ke arah jantung Matt. "Kini bersiap-siaplah."

Matt ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan semua ini, dia belum mau untuk mati, dia tak ingin mati....dia belum ingin untuk mati...!

"Tida---k!!!! ja---ngan...!!!" Matt berusaha untuk berteriak minta tolong, namun tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menolongnya, karena dia sadar kalau Light sudah menghentikan waktu, tak ada yang sadar kalau dia sedang di cabut nyawanya oleh iblis setengah malaikat...

Matt mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak jelas secara cepat dan berulang-ulang kali, sebelum dia menghujamkan ujung tombak itu ke tubuh Matt.

Matt sudah tak dapat untuk membuka mulut lagi pada saat itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Ah...."

Mello berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, semuanya nampak biasa saja, sama seperti tadi...tapi mengapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?

"Kode merah! Ada yang aneh dengan status vitalnya!" sahut seorang suster di meja resepsionis, lalu beberapa orang suster dan seorang dokter bergegas menuju ruangan Matt, melewati Mello yang masih duduk terpaku di depannya.

Ketika melihat suster-suster dan dokter itu berlari masuk kedalam kamar Matt, Mello tahu ada sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi.

"Matt!?" ketika dia mau menyusul masuk, suster Misa langsung menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali di kursi.

"Jangan, Mihael! Biar dokter saja yang menanganinya!" sahut Misa, dia berusaha untuk menahan Mello yang ingin masuk kedalam kamar dengan cara memblok kedua tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak! Dia membutuhkanku, aku harus berada disana!!" Mello berteriak histeris, dia mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman tangan Misa...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Ah...." Matt perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat sungguh bukanlah pemandangan yang indah.

Seorang dokter dan dua orang suster sedang berusaha untuk menolong tubuhnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur, mereka mulai mengambil mesin kejut jantung yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Aneh rasanya melihat tubuh sendiri, tapi jiwanya tidak berada didalam sana.

"Ketika sayapmu telah muncul, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini." Tombak yang dipegang oleh Light lenyap dengan seketika, malaikat hitam itu berjalan ke samping '_jiwa' _Matt yang telah lepas dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Matt melihat kedua tangannya, dan kakinya, dia masih terlihat seperti _'manusia hidup'_... tapi bedanya, dia tak perlu bernafas, dan tidak mempunyai organ tubuh lagi, kini dia telah sama seperti Light.

Seorang dokter menggunakan alat kejut untuk membangunkan '_tubuh' _Matt, namun tetap saja tidak ada hasil, para suster itu juga sedang berusaha dengan menyuntikan beberapa cairan obat untuk membangunkan detak jantung Matt.

Tapi usaha mereka tetap saja sia-sia belaka...

Bahkan di hari terakhirnya, '_orang' _yang Matt inginkan untuk ada disisinya tetap tidak ada....Mello, Mello yang dicintainya tidak ada, dia hanya ingin melihatnya...walaupun untuk sesaat saja, sebelum dia pergi untuk selama-lamanya....

Tak lama kemudian Matt merasakan ada sesuatu yang mau keluar dari punggungnya, dan ketika dia sadari, dua buah sayap malaikat hitam telah berada dibelakangnya, bajunya sedikit terkoyak karena sayapnya yang terlalu besar dan muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Light menutup kedua matanya, dia tahu kalau waktu untuk membawa Matt pergi telah tiba, namun....apakah hanya segini saja?

BRAK!!

"Aku harus menemuinya....!!!" Pintu kamar terbuka dengan sangat cepat, dan dari luar sana sosok Mello terlihat, dia langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati tim dokter yang telah menyerah untuk menyelamatkan '_tubuh' _Matt, Mello menatap mereka semua dengan wajah horror, Matt....telah tiada?

Mata Matt terbalak melihat Mello berlari masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung mendatangi '_tubuhnya' _yang telah mati, Mello meneriakan hal-hal tak jelas sambil menguncang-guncang '_tubuhnya'_....Matt bahkan melihat ada tetesan air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Akhirnya....akhirnya Mello datang untuknya, orang yang selama ini dia tunggu dan dia cintai akhirnya datang ketempatnya....! namun Matt sadar, kalau dia sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk bercengkrama dengannya, karena dia sudah mati....semuanya sudah terlambat...

Mendadak Matt merasakan kakinya perlahan-lahan mulai terbang meninggalkan lantai yang dia pijak.

"Apa ini!? Light...!? aku belum mau pergi...!! Mello...Mello akhirnya datang!! Tolong hentikan ini semua, Light!!! Aku mohon!!!" Matt berteriak meminta Light untuk tidak membawanya pergi secepat ini, dia berusaha untuk tetap berada di lantai dengan memegang besi pinggir tempat tidur, namun sayang sekali tangannya menembus besi itu.

Light tersenyum, dia pura-pura tak mendengarkan perkataan Matt.

"Semuanya hanya untukmu, Matt Jeevas." Mendadak Light menyentikan tangannya, dan semuanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putih, tidak terlihat apapun lagi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Huh....?" Mello melihat ada sebuah cahaya putih membuyarkan matanya, dan ketika dia sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi, dia melihat dokter, suster, dan segala peralatan yang berada didalam kamar membeku. Tidak ada yang bergerak, hanya dirinya seorang yang masih bisa untuk bergerak...

"Mih...MIhael?"

Mello mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, dimana dia melihat Matt sedang berdiri menghadapnya, dengan sayap hitam besar melekat di punggungnya.

"Ma....Matt....?!" Mello merasa sangat terkejut melihat Matt ada dua, lalu yang berada di atas tempat tidur ini siapa? Lalu mengapa Matt yang dia lihat mempunyai sayap seperti malaikat hitam?

"Mihael..." Matt melirik kebelakang pundaknya, dimana sayap hitamnya bulu-bulunya rontok jatuh ke lantai. "Aku....aku sudah mati...."

"Matt...itu....itu kau...?" Mello langsung berlari ke arahnya, dan Matt menangkap tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tangis remaja itu langsung pecah di dada Matt, kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuhnya dengan sangat erat sekali... "Tidak...Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku, Matt....!! aku...aku mencintaimu....maaf...maaf aku tak dapat menjengukmu selama ini..."

Matt tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mello, kata-kata yang selama ini telah dia tunggu semasa hidupnya... dan dia mendengarnya sesaat setelah jiwanya ditarik keluar dari raganya.

"Ini adalah takdirku...Mihael, waktuku telah habis sampai disini..." Matt mengusap kepala Mello dengan lembut, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Mello yang halus dan berbau seperti cokelat. "Terima kasih...kau...sudah mau datang untukku, dan membalas perasaanku selama ini..."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku bersamamu, bawa aku pergi! Aku lebih baik mati dan ikut bersamamu daripada aku harus hidup tanpamu, tolong bawa aku bersamamu...!!" Mello menarik-narik kerah baju Matt dengan kasar, air matanya jatuh berhamburan...

"Tidak bisa, Mihael... aku tak dapat membawamu pergi bersamaku...."Matt mengelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia mengengam kedua tangan Mello yang menarik-narik bajunya. "Kau harus tetap hidup, dan menjalani hidup yang indah dan bahagia, seperti impian mu selama ini...."

Matt memberikan kecupan kecil diatas kepala Mello.

"Aku pasti akan selalu melihatmu, dan aku akan selalu menjagamu... sayap hitam ini, adalah bukti cintaku kepadamu....Mihael, aku sungguh tak merasa sia-sia telah mencintai dan menunggumu selama ini..." Matt tersenyum kepada Mello, sambil memegang wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang sudah dingin.

Mello tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi, hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar darinya.

"Teruslah hidup untukku, Mihael...." perlahan-lahan Matt menghilang bagaikan bulu halus yang tersapu oleh angin, meninggalkan Mello yang masih menangis terisak-isak sendirian dilantai yang dingin...

Mello berusaha untuk tersenyum, walaupun sangat berat sekali untuk dia lakukan...

"Baik...Baiklah...aku...aku akan terus hidup...untukmu....hanya untukmu..." ucap Mello dengan sangat pelan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"_Tak akan selamanya_...." Light berdiri di pinggir atap gedung, pemandangan dibawah gedung rumah sakit terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang, dokter, petugas, dan suster yang lalu-lalang dari tadi.

Mikami mengepakan sayapnya dan turun di atas atap juga, namun jaraknya begitu jauh dengan tempat Light, lalu dia mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Light...!? kau Menahan kepergian anak itu, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu! Kau telah ikut campur terlalu jauh dalam persoalan manusia, dan _'raja neraka' _sangat marah kepadamu!"

"_Diriku mendekapmu...."_ Light mengacuhkan Mikami, matanya masih menunduk kebawah, melihat orang-orang bagaikan titik kecil.

"Hoi! Kau itu mendengarkanku tidak sih!? Hei, Malaikat iblis!!" Mikami nampak mulai tidak sabaran melihat Light yang menghiraukannya.

"...Iblis...atau Malaikat...hanya bisa membuat 1 mukjizat dengan menukar nyawa mereka...dan aku telah melakukannya..." Light mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas ketika dia menyadari kalau bulu-bulu sayapnya mulai rontok, dan bayangan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Aku hanya ingin anak itu bahagia, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, bertemu dengan orang yang dikasihinya untuk terakhir kalinya...tidak sepertiku...aku ingin dia tetap bahagia walaupun dia harus pergi ke Neraka..." Ucap Light, dia membalikan badannya untuk mengarah ke Mikami, dan memberikan senyum kecil kepada iblis yang lebih tua itu.

Tiba-tiba amarah Mikami hilang dengan seketika, dia membuang muka dari Light yang menatapnya, kemudian dia berkata... "Aku yakin... pasti anak itu akan merasa sangat bahagia...."

Light tersenyum mendengar perkataan '_senior' _nya yang kejam itu, sebelum dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke bawah, bersama dengan serpihan-serpihan tubuhnya dan bulu-bulu sayapnya yang telah rontok dan perlahan-lahan menghilang...

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal..." gungam Light, dan saat dia mau memejamkan matanya, dia melihat ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, dan dia tahu....siapa orang itu.

"Selamat datang, Light-kun...."

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: ** I'll be waiting, **_**Lenny Kravitz**_)

**MATTGASM:** akhirnya selesai juga :D terima kasih kepada Mrs. R (_*sumpah gua bingung kenapa namanya perlu disensor....*_) atas ide ceritanya, dan beberapa pesan moral....hehehe xD mungkin nanti akan ada spinoff/sequel... akuh cinta dark-theme-fic seperti inih... kufufufufu *_dilempar sepatu*_ thanks for reading _Phantom Pain! _


End file.
